crossover crazy side story: charlotte
by emilymaniac
Summary: Charlotte's past is revealed. see the fight against the rockets how the small rebelion stood untill the last trainer was defeated. then go read crossover crazy. thank you r/r.


Authors note: this is a side story to crossover crazy that takes place in the pokemon world. It is about Charlotte when she was the leader of a small resistance band to team rocket who have re-emerged after about 40 years and taken over mahogany town. R and R please and if you post up to 10 pokemon a name and description you could show up in the story later as a member of the resistance. 

Crossover crazy side story one: Charlotte

The Team Rocket member grinned, it was too easy. They had stolen in to the town at night and blocked off all the homes and stolen all the pokemon they could find. The gym leader was trapped in the gym and loyal rockets blocked all ways out of the town. Soon the golden Gyarados would be his. Now that the rebels were defeated he would soon capture the Gyarados. Not even one of the legendary dragons could defeat the elite members of team rocket so soon they would capture it and be one step closer to the plan's end. Only two legends would be left soon then the plan would really get started. But it had been hard to defeat the rebels… 

it was black, and there was screaming. There was the sound of gunshots and fire crackling. Charlotte awoke to this, and she was scared. What was going on? Then she saw a figure from old stories. It was a man in black with a red R on his shirt. No! It couldn't be team rocket! They had died out long ago when red and gold had defeated them, how could they be back! It was impossible! Yet there was the man in black with the red R on his shirt and the evil grin on his face. Charlotte ran. The man loped after her, but her leg muscles strong from years of dancing were working better then his and he was lost. She ran to her secret place up near lake rage, where no one came. She ran from the dark and the fire and the man in black with the red R that stood for evil. Then she was there safe and she looked back. Down the hill where her town was she could see, through the dark, she could see the fire of her town burning, burning at the hands of the rockets. Later she fell asleep, there in the little grove of trees where she was safe. Then in the morning she woke up. She looked down to see if it had been a dream, but the town was there and it was burnt and there was little shapes in black down there moving around and she knew it had not been a dream, the rockets had destroyed mahogany town and it was bad. 

What could she do? Charlotte thought. Then it came to her. She could fight back. Let's see… she had three pokemon, Charmeleon, eevee, and pigeyotto. She couldn't do it on her own so she had to find her friends. But how? 

Charlotte crept down to the town. She hid be hind a wrecked building. They had four of her friends in a cadge-like thing nearby. Charlotte took a poke ball. "Pigeyotto go" she whispered. Out came pigeyotto. She handed it a scrap of paper and it flew over the building. On the other side Charlottes friends received the message. 

One immediately called out, "I need to pee!" A rocket came over and started to open the gate. When it was half open all four friends charged him. He was knocked over and they got his gun. The other rockets started to shoot at them, but only one bullet even grazed the kids. 

They all rushed up towards the hill. The rockets were going after them when suddenly a charmeleon appeared in front of them. Before the rockets could fire they were incinerated. The charmeleon snorted and then stomped off. 

in the grove, Charlotte and her four friends, Rebecca, Mark, Danielle, and Sam were resting. They had run all the way up the hill and left the rockets far behind. 

"they are going to come after us you know" said Mark, "we need somewhere safer then this to stay." 

"I know the perfect place" said Danielle, "its my secret place. An old run down house I fixed up. It has a cellar with working lights, water, and a big lock. Lets go to it." 

"Lets go to it tomorrow," Charlotte said firmly, "we have to rest one of us can stay watch and the other four can sleep. I'll go first." 

"Okay" said the others as they lay down to rest. Two shifts later they were awakened by mark and told the rockets were out in the woods and getting close. They all moved off in to the woods. The rockets came very close to their hiding spots several times, but none of them were found. The next day they set off for the house just before dawn. It looked like a wreck, but when they went in they could see it was not that bad. Then Danielle led them outside and about 40 feet away was a very well concealed door with a spinning lock and a key lock holding a box over the spinning lock. Danielle took out a key and unlocked the lock holding the box over the spinning lock. 

Danielle said, "Look away guys. No one is allowed to know this combination except me. This is the lock that really holds the door on. It is usable from the inside too. If you don't know it you wont be able to tell it." 

"smart" Charlotte replied, "lets go in." 

inside the cellar it was pretty nice. You would never have expected it but it was like a pokemon center + kitchen + bedroom + bathroom. Danielle was related to Karen of the Elite Four and this room had been her birthday present when she had become a pokemon trainer. There were about twenty poke balls on the wall. Danielle was 17 and the oldest so she had quite a few pokemon and stored them all here. There was a healing unit and the kitchen was fully stocked. The bathroom was behind a screen and there were six bunk beds in the wall. 

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Charlotte, "everything we need and hidden away from the rockets! Wow! What pokemon do you have? We may need to use all of them against the rockets." 

"isn't that against pokemon league rules?" asked Sam. 

"do you think the rockets will play by the rules?" asked Charlotte. 

"okay fine" said Sam. 

"I have venomoth, Flaaffy, Gyarados, Sandshrew, sandslash, golbat, hoothoot, pidgeotto, magikarp, aipom, heracross, Mankey, weepinbell, lickitung, tangela, and Poliwhirl." Said Danielle, " we can lose them all at once on the rockets for more damage." 

"we need a plan though" said charlotte, "we cant just attack." 

"I think I've got a Idea" said Mark, "listen up" everyone crept close and started to whisper. 

after an hour of planning everyone put there hands together and said "lets do it!"  Authors note: okay here is a start, r/r everyone and remember post a description of yourself and a list of pokemon and you could show up later in the fic. Read crossover crazy too if you liked this. Thank you!


End file.
